Silk Scarfs and Guitar Strings
by ferentis
Summary: Sometimes, relationships remain in the past; nothing more but a memory that is buried deep within. And sometimes, the past has a rather strange way of catching up with the present. Future!Fic


_Okay. Here I go._

_In all honesty ... I'm not sure how this fic became ... well, what it is. It started off as a simple song drabble, but then evolved and - well, here's what was left. It's been a process, and I think - hope - it's finally done. I've delayed uploading it for about a week now, because I'm really indecisive about it too.  
_

_Because this was, originally, a song inspired fic - I had intended to keep the lyrics I had originally used at the beginning of scenes. However, when going over it in the editing phase, it didn't look right to have them in there, so I deleted them. The story does spilt between both Kurt and Blaine's point of views, but hopefully, they are pretty obvious to see when you read it._

_I also need to leave a shout out to **I Caught Myself**, who had to put up with my rants over this, my tearing my hair out over the ridiculousness of how long this story became when it was meant to be a short song drabble, who decided that no, 7k in this fic just wasn't enough and that I should aim for 10k, and who helped me out when Kurt decided to be a bitch to write for at one point in this story (It happens. But saying that I still love Kurt to pieces). Also, she's part of the reason this fic has been uploaded, seeing as we had a nice war with one another about our stories (as usual. I think she beat me this time though).  
_

_Other than that, I hope you enjoy!  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Silk Scarfs & Guitar Strings**

Blaine was finding it very hard to see anything good come out the honestly, rather terrible day that he had currently been experiencing. First, he had overslept – but he was totally going to blame his alarm not going off for that problem – his work schedule for the day was, very much, a nightmare that he wasn't prepared for; he had forgotten half the draft of the latest thing he had been working on to show his editor after stupidly forgetting to transfer it to his notebook the night before, and just to add icing on top of the already much too large cake it had conveniently started to rain. And Blaine – being how _impressively smart_ he was that day – had just as conveniently left his umbrella back in his apartment.

In his defense, there had been no forecast of rain when he had checked. Not even a small spring shower.

To say that he was in a bad mood would have been very much of an understatement, for as Blaine hurriedly walked down the busy path during his lunch break - his eyes focused on the ground below him while the dark curls of his hair were getting drenched by the downpour – Blaine was literally fuming under his skin, wondering in his mind just how or where he had gone wrong that day to receive such rotten luck.

Consumed in his own thoughts, Blaine didn't notice the oncoming burst of colour that was heading straight towards him, not until it was much too late. Before he knew it, Blaine had crashed into it, almost dropping the notebook he was shielding from the rain. He looked around him, and noticing that some of the coloured fabric that had been overflowing from a medium sized bag that the other person was carrying had suddenly fallen to the ground.

There was an exasperated sigh, and Blaine hurriedly rushed to pick the fabric off the wet ground before it could get too soaked (which, was pretty much a lost cause).

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine found the words rushing out of his mouth before he realised it, knowing that if he had been looking where he was going in the first place that he wouldn't be picking up the other persons fabric right then.

"_Don't worry about it._ Just – watch where you're going next time."

The reply was sharp and full of venom, disguised behind yet another sigh of annoyance. But that's not what catches Blaine's attention. He froze, the last of the fabric in his hand, and for the first time in their exchange, he turns to look up at the face of the other person.

And when he sees the familiar face of the person looking back at him, Blaine inwardly swears, because this _cannot be happening_. Any other day then perhaps he'd believe it, but not that day, not at that moment. Because it's really the very last thing he needs to face.

But it _is_ happening – of course it is, his life is cruel enough to do that to do him, and Blaine wants to hurt whoever thinks his life is some sort of game for them to play with. And through his shock, his mind is screaming one word.

_Fuck._

And it's odd, because Blaine hardly _ever_ swears, mostly because he hardly ever feels the need to do so – but in that moment, it's the only word in his mind that seems to sum up his predicament, his feelings, his situation, heck _everything_ all at once.

He swallows, and realises that the other person hasn't recognized him yet (or even looked at him since Blaine had turned to face them), and truthfully Blaine wonders if that's actually a good thing.

But before he has the chance to do the smart – and probably right – thing and just hand over the fabric and walk away, muttering another apology, Blaine's mouth is already moving, spilling out the word that was caught on the very tip of his tongue.

"Kurt?"

And he watches as the man suddenly turns to look at him, and notices that his annoyed expression suddenly turns to shock – and Blaine knows that Kurt recognizes him now. And suddenly, Blaine finds a wave of nervousness rush over him.

* * *

The next series of events that happen all rush past in a blur. Blaine remembers Kurt's expression when it finally registers in his mind who he is, and he remembers the two of them moving to stand under a shade to talk for a brief moment, shielding themselves from the downpour of rain around them.

And Blaine doesn't really remember how the next thing comes to be – because Kurt is pissed, even if he _is_ trying to hide it behind a fake smile - _Blaine knows_ - and he knows that Kurt's annoyance is partly to do with him, partly to do with the fact half the fabrics he had been carrying are now drenched, and suspects that Kurt's most likely having just as terrible a day as he is. But, they eventually agree to meet up for coffee in a few days, for what they both decide to call a 'catch up'.

And so as Blaine sits there, noticing that Kurt's is still very tense and angry about something – and Blaine would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this strange meeting between them – Blaine knows that this is not a friendly meeting where two old friends simply catch up, and it is definitely not a situation where they could reminisce over good times long gone. The atmosphere is just too awkward; too dark for that sort of conversation.

And although Blaine's dreading it, the conversation suddenly arrives on the topic he doesn't really want to discuss. He knew it would happen, expected it even - but he had sort of hoped it wouldn't arrive so soon, or at least not over the first cup of coffee they share for the first time in what feels like forever.

Blaine carefully put down the coffee he had been drinking from beforehand. His eye's didn't meet those that were staring at him from across the table, instead focusing on the cup in his hands, his brow furrowing slightly at what he had just heard.

"What do you mean?" He finally said, looking up when his eyes finally allowed him to. The expression before him was angry, agitated even, and Blaine knew that if they weren't currently in a cafe, the current conversation would be less than civil.

There was an exasperated sigh, followed by more words.

"Blaine, you were so damn convinced that we wouldn't work because of the long distance thing, _so damn convinced_. We didn't even _try_. You gave up on what we had before even knowing if it was powerful enough to last. That night – when you said... _that_, _those words – _I would be lying if I said they didn't tear me apart. But you know what? I knew what things were like for you back then, so I accepted it. I accepted it even though I felt like I was being stabbed with each word."

Blaine's frown deepened, finally understanding the pain he had caused not only himself, but the only person he had ever loved.

"Kurt I -"

"No. Blaine." Kurt interrupted, hissing the words slightly, careful not to raise his voice and cause a scene around them. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear what excuses you have for what happened."

Their eyes met again, and Blaine was sure that behind the anger, there was an edge of sadness lurking behind Kurt's.

"You could have at least _tried_ to keep me in your life as a _friend_. Did you really have to push me out of your life completely?"

Blaine wanted to speak then, to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to tell Kurt that he couldn't have him in his life like that, not after everything, that it would have been too cruel, too painful, not only for him but for the both of them. Instead, he remained silent, knowing that those words would only make Kurt even more upset.

He broke the gaze they had held for that short moment, ashamed at what he was hearing. Kurt was right. Even if it _did_ hurt, having each other in their life's as simple friends would have probably been less painful than living without each other at all. Heck, it was something he had been regretting every day, one of those things he wished he could go back in time and fix. But there was no DeLorean waiting for him to just hop into and return to the past. Instead, Blaine was left to face the mistakes he had made, and suffer what their repercussions would bring.

Blaine's ears picked up the sound of Kurt's voice, and he continued to listen as he continued to speak.

"Do you know the worst thing of it all Blaine? At one point, I _wanted_ to believe what you said. I wanted to believe that without having you there, things would have been easier. Because the hole you left in my life when you walked out that door, the pain that I felt afterwards – it was unbearable. I wanted to believe that I would get used to you not being there.

But I believed in something else, Blaine. I didn't believe _you, _or what you said. I believed in _us_, and that what we had was powerful enough to withstand the distance that would have been between us. But obviously, I was the only one out of the two of us who could see that."

The words felt like daggers to Blaine, and he silently wished that he wasn't hearing them. But at the same time, in a strange way, he was glad he was. It felt to him that he had needed to hear them, because Kurt had most likely kept those emotions locked inside him for years, burying them deep down and just trying to forget they were there as he battled with the thing known as life. And Blaine knew that that wasn't good for a person, any person. So for Kurt to be spilling those emotions out, even if it was only out of anger - it was good in a way, because it allowed Kurt to finally release those suppressed thoughts, and also let Blaine see the bigger picture of what them breaking up had done to both of them.

And Blaine closed his eyes, realising first hand just how he had failed Kurt in so many ways. He knew that the break up was going to be painful for both of them, but he had foolishly hoped that Kurt would recover in time. Now he was older though, old enough to look back on his own big mistake and back at the man that was sitting ahead of him, Blaine understood just how foolish he had been. Of course trying to erase someone from your life that you loved that much would be painful, painful on both sides.

There was a long pause, Kurt having finished what he had to say long ago and had then took to avoiding Blaine's gaze, sipping his drink as he did so,brow still furrowed slightly - revealing that he was still very much hurt and angry, even if he didn't want to admit it with words.. Blaine looked down at his hands, fiddling with them as he contemplated what step he ought to take next. He knew he had to be careful then, because whatever he said next could lead down two distinctly different paths, and Blaine was pretty sure the cafe around them wouldn't be the best place to be in if they followed down one of those paths.

He looked up, catching Kurt's attention from the corner of his eye - and, after carefully choosing his words, replied.

"I know - what happened between us was painful -"

There was a sound from Kurt's direction, but he said nothing. Blaine continued.

" - But, that's in the past. I'd like to say 'forget it', but I know how hard that is for both of us - how impossible it is even. And I also know, that us suddenly bumping into each other again when neither of us expected it - I can't explain the surprise I had when I looked up and realised it was you I bumped into."

He paused, and noticed that he still had Kurt's attention, even if his expression hadn't changed one bit.

"I also know - things aren't going to magically change between us. Things aren't going to fix themselves straight away, or that now we know that the other lives around here that we won't continue to bump into each other on the odd days when we're rushing around with work. That's just how things go. But I_ do_ know - I want to try and be friends again. Or at least I want us to try."

Blaine sat in silence for a moment, him and Kurt exchanging glances from across the table before Kurt's eyes darted away again, focusing on something else in the room. He wasn't sure how he expected Kurt to react, although he sort of hoped that he hadn't made him more upset or insulted him in some way. So when he finally hears his voice begin to reply, Blaine doesn't realise he's been holding his breath during the silence until he breathes out again.

"I think - that at least _attempting_ to..." Kurt hesitated, finally meeting Blaine's eyes. "I think that attempting to be civil with each other would be a good first step on the ladder."

* * *

Things had been going ... _calmly_ for both Kurt and Blaine since their last discussion in the cafe. A few weeks had passed, and they had both decided that, for the purpose of what would likely work better for them – and save whatever sanity they still held in the process – that they would try and put the past behind them somewhat. It was stupid for them to pretend that the other didn't exist, especially since they had found one another again after so many years of being apart. And, although neither would admit it openly, both knew that life was just that bit more pleasant that they were back in the others lives, if only playing a small part this time.

Or so Blaine had thought.

He hadn't expected to hear Kurt sigh heavily, or expected to see the roll of his eyes when he tried to plan a movie night. A movie night was alright after all, wasn't it? They had had then quite a few times over the space of the last couple of weeks, and Blaine had not seen any harm in them doing so. It was friendly, nothing more.

So when Kurt did say something, Blaine didn't expect the reaction he received from the other man.

"Blaine, what are we doing?"

As the words were in the air, Blaine stopped whatever it was he had been trying to explain before. His brow became furrowed slightly, confusion spreading across his features. Both he and Kurt stared at each for a moment, Blaine searching for what Kurt was asking in his eyes - remembering how they had always said so much before – whilst Kurt just watched, his arms crossed, his expression showing that he was waiting rather impatiently for Blaine's response.

"What do you mean?" Blaine finally found himself asking. That question seemed to be used more and more by him as of late.

Kurt sighed again, breaking the gaze and shaking his head as he did so. He uncrossed his arms, his glance avoiding Blaine's as he replied.

"Whatever _this_ is, Blaine. What we're doing. These meetings, these nights out ... _all of_ _it_."

Blaine's brow deepened, realisation suddenly hitting him as he understood what road the conversation was beginning to take.

"Kurt, I hardly think movie nights are anything to worry about. It's just what friends do -"

"Yeah, when you're a _teenager_!"

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine then, and Blaine could see that Kurt's eyes revealed so much more about him then he would like. Annoyance. Sadness. Confusion.

"Don't you see Blaine? We're just going in circles. This is exactly how _we_ started. The talks, the coffee, the movie nights in our dorms that started out with Wes and David before it only became the two of us. We're just repeating what's already happened before."

There was a pause, and Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was offering him an opening in the conversation to reply, or if he was just collecting his thoughts, ready to fire the next emotional dart in his direction. After a few moments of silence, Blaine decided to speak up, to tell Kurt it wasn't what he thought, that it most definitely, one hundred percent, was not what he thought.

But his words just earned a laugh from Kurt, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder why.

"Whether it is or not, we just can't do this. Blaine, did you know you're even picking the same movies we used to watch back then? Seriously Harry Potter? Breakfast at Tiffany's? Indiana Jones? _Even the Disney movies_?"

And then it all became clear. What Kurt was saying was _true_. They were going in circles; only Blaine had never noticed it till then. The movies _had_ been the same; things _were_ going in the same order between them as they had done when they had first tried to get together. And Blaine wasn't even _trying_; it just sort of – happened. A mistake. A big one too.

His face fell slightly, and his gaze fell to the ground below him – his mind suddenly understanding how everything must look from Kurt's position. It didn't look good. They had promised they would try to be friends, to be civil, and here he was, retracing he steps they had taken in the past that had ultimately led to their relationship.

Kurt, understanding what was going through Blaine's mind right then, let go of some of the anger he had been holding. His voice softened ever so slightly, and Blaine could swear that if he was listening hard enough, he could sense that Kurt was almost sorry they were even having this conversation.

"Look, Blaine – we just need to ... _slow it down_. It's only been a few weeks, and yet here we are – _both of us_ – jumping into a friendship that maybe, we're just not ready to jump into yet. Not headfirst anyway. We haven't been in each other's lives for so long after all, and here we are, acting as if nothings changed when in reality, a lot has. We're both busy with work, me with the theater and you with your novel and music, not to mention there's Aaron now..."

Blaine couldn't help but feel the slight sting at the name of Kurt's boyfriend, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he just continued to listen, understanding silently that Kurt was, in many ways, right.

"Maybe we should – stop the movie nights. For now at least. We can still meet for coffee every now and again, but, let's just slow it down – set ourselves a pace, actually try and get reacquainted with one another."

And Blaine, poor Blaine, found he had no words to say. Instead, he found himself nodding in agreement, knowing that he would do anything to make sure he didn't screw up whatever he had left with Kurt anymore than he already had done.

* * *

Blaine was struggling with his latest chapter when it happened. The screwed up paper lay around him, discarded ideas that didn't work or didn't fit in with what was already written upon the computer screen before him. A cup of coffee – one in a line of _many_ that had been consumed – sat by the side of the laptop, lukewarm and neglected. He was trying so hard to consume himself in his work, yet all he wanted to do was give up and call it a night, regardless of if he had a deadline the next morning.

Which is why it was both a blessing and a much unwanted distraction when the phone went off, breaking Blaine out of any train of thought he had running.

Frowning at the sound, Blaine looked over to where his mobile lay next to the half empty coffee, reading the name of the caller id that was blaring at him, asking for his attention. He read the tag, and raised one eyebrow as he read the name.

Mercedes.

That was unusual. Blaine knew Kurt and she were still best friends, and so he couldn't help but feel his stomach clench slightly. Mercedes would never call him without a reason, a reason that usually involved Kurt. And since Blaine's role in the other man's life wasn't as strong as it used to be, he couldn't help but wonder just _what _had happened.

After hesitating for a brief moment – as if expecting the phone to jump and bite him, or shout at him for not answering quick enough – Blaine reached over, and accepted the call, pushing the phone close to his ear.

"Mercedes?"

As he spoke Blaine realised that his voice sounded tired, and he remembered that he hadn't slept properly in days, his deadline hanging over him and his writers block battling with him. Yet, when he heard the sound of the woman on the other side of the phone answer, all thoughts of said deadline flew out of his mind in a whirlwind.

"Blaine? Hey ... listen, I know this is odd, me calling you at this time of the night – or me calling you at all really. But ... it's about Kurt."

As he heard Kurt's name, Blaine sat up straight, attention focused as he listened to Mercedes continue speaking. There was a brief few minutes, and he quickly found himself telling the girl that he'd be right over.

He clicked off the call, and quickly got up, leaving his work behind him as he made his way to Kurt's apartment.

Blaine wasn't sure how long it took for him to reach Kurt's; his mind was racing with a hundred different thoughts as he made his way over. He knocked on the door in front of him, and suddenly began asking himself why he was there in the first place. Kurt hadn't _asked_ for him to be here. He hadn't phoned him, Mercedes had. Did he even need to be there, standing outside his door? What could he possibly do to help, remembering that over the past month or so Blaine had thought he had been anything but helpful to Kurt, to the verge that he was sensing he was actually most likely annoying him.

His thoughts began to add themselves on top of his nerves, and as the door clicked open and Blaine was met with Mercedes face, Blaine swallowed all the fear he was feeling.

Mercedes welcomed him into the apartment, her voice hushed slightly as she spoke to him.

"I've tried talking to him, but he just won't say anything. He won't even_ talk_ to me, Blaine. I thought ... if anyone _could_, it would be you. I think he needs you."

Blaine almost wanted to laugh then, to laugh and tell Mercedes that truthfully, he was probably the last person on Kurt's wish list of people to see. But as he turned to say something, he noticed the expression on Mercedes face. The expression that told Blaine that she knew so much more than she was ready to reveal.

And so, he instead found himself nodding, unable to find any other words.

Mercedes told him that she was going to return to her own apartment for the night (which was located down the hallway from Kurt's - the two of them having brought the apartments together when they first moved), and that he was to contact her if he needed her. After the door closed behind her, Blaine turned around, and found himself alone in Kurt's dark hallway.

His eyes darted around, and he pulled off the coat that he had hastily grabbed when he had rushed out of his own apartment. After hanging it up, Blaine began to walk to the living room, expecting to find Kurt sitting on the sofa. Blaine soon came to a stop however, when he suddenly heard a soft muffled sound come from one of the other rooms. He turned his head in the direction they were coming from, and realised that the sound was from behind the closed door of Kurt's bedroom.

Something inside Blaine's mind told him that he really, _really_ shouldn't be there, and that he was breaking so many of the boundaries Kurt had worked hard to put up between them. But yet his feet kept him moving, and he stopped in front of the door. He was about to knock, when suddenly he head the the noise grow louder for a split second, and Blaine suddenly realised what the muffling actually was.

Kurt was _crying_ in there.

Forgetting about whether or not he should be there, Blaine knocked on the door, before opening it. He peered his head round the door, looking around the room as he did so.

"Kurt?" He said, his voice coming out softly, quietly.

He knew he had been heard however, as his eyes suddenly found the shape of Kurt – sitting hunched into a ball at the foot of his bed. The silhouette of his body froze for a moment, and Blaine suspected that Kurt hadn't been expecting to be disturbed that night.

Shutting the door behind him quietly, Blaine moved to where Kurt was sitting, cautiously at first. But as soon as he heard the next sniff, the next battle that Kurt was having at keeping his tears hidden, Blaine found he was by his side in an instant. He perched down in front of Kurt on the ground, looking up at the tear stained face of the man that he loved – still after all these years. And the sight of Kurt's tears was enough to smash Blaine's heart to pieces.

"Kurt, what happened?" He asked, his hands automatically reaching out to hold onto Kurt's own – which had up until that point been scrunched up and holding wet tissue paper. He expected Kurt to pull away, to close himself off – but was surprised when instead, Kurt just allowed the contact. His grip on Blaine's hands tightened slightly, sending the signal to Blaine that he needed this – he needed the other mans support right then, and Blaine's own grip tightened, sending his own signal that he was there for him, that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Kurt?"

After what felt like a lifetime in Blaine's world, Kurt finally looked at him, tear stained eyes meeting hazel ones. Kurt struggled with words for a moment, his mouth moving as he tried to form what he wanted to say, but nothing coming out. He paused, taking a deep breath in, and then tried again.

"Aaron and I broke up."

The words came out as a sort of rush, a blur, but Blaine still heard them. There was silence for a moment, the words swimming in Blaine's mind until

"O – oh."

And that was all he could say in response. And Blaine was angry at _himself _for a second then, because no, he should _not_ have felt relief wash over him. No, he should _not_ have been happy to hear those words, not when they so obviously weren't the words Kurt wanted to say. Not when Kurt was obviously so damn unhappy about it.

And as the meaning of the words sunk into his mind then, Blaine's anger at himself transferred to anger at Aaron. Because _he_ was the reason Kurt was unhappy right then, and – what sort of _idiot_ lets go of someone as amazing as Kurt once they had him?

And Blaine remembers that in the past, he was that sort of idiot.

He shakes his head, his brow furrowing deeply at what Kurt had said.

"Why did you two break up? I thought you were happy together. I thought -"

"So did I."

Blaine looks up then, and he can see the tears beginning to fall from Kurt's eyes again as he looks away. There's a sharpness that sparks in his eyes then, and Blaine knows that Kurt's remembering what had happened, and that whatever had happened – it had _hurt_ him.

"Apparently though, _he_ didn't feel the same."

Blaine can sense the venom in the words then, and he simply watches as Kurt's own brow furrows.

"God I was so _stupid_ Blaine. I thought I had something good – that maybe ..."

Kurt shook his head then, the tears falling again, a mixture of sadness and anger in each drop.

"He was cheating on me. Apparently, I was never something serious to him."

Blaine didn't really hear the rest of what Kurt was saying, unable to believe what he had just heard. Any anger he had felt for Aaron beforehand had definitely multiplied tenfold at what Kurt had just said, and Blaine just couldn't understand why anyone would want to cheat on someone like Kurt, to upset someone that in his mind, was wonderful.

"... I'm sorry Blaine. You came all the way over here – and here I am crying -"

Blaine didn't let Kurt finish then, deciding that it was his turn to interrupt him for once. Not really registering what he was doing, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame, and just held him. It was all he could do.

"Don't even say it Kurt. God, don't apologize for being upset. That – that _bastard_ -" and Blaine shocked not only Kurt, but even himself slightly at the use of such word " – he_ hurt_ you. Kurt, don't you _dare_ apologize for letting your emotions out. Just know that – that I'm right here. And I'll help you."

Blaine's arms tightening around Kurt then, and Blaine wondered for a second if perhaps he had pushed too far. But he suddenly felt Kurt's arms weakly wrap around him, clinging to the jumper that he was wearing. Kurt's tears continued to fall, and Blaine felt a wet patch beginning to form on his shoulder. But he didn't care, if Kurt needed him, needed this comfort – then he sure as hell was going to give him it.

"I know." Kurt said, his loose grip tightening slightly.

Blaine didn't know how long the two of them stayed like that, just sitting at the edge of the bed, arms around each other in a hug as Kurt let his tears run free. But Blaine was sure of one thing that night. He never wanted to see Kurt that upset again, and he would do anything he could to make him happy.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt acts as if everything is fine. The tears from the night before are gone, not a trace of them to be found. He does what he has learnt best to do, to adapt to what had happened and simply try and move on with his life.

But even though there's hardly any sign of it, things _have_ changed. Deep inside, he's still hurting about what happened; a deep scar embedded upon his heart, one of a number of many that he's accumulated within his lifetime so far.

But things have changed for him and Blaine also, and Blaine doesn't fail to notice this. When Kurt looks at him the next morning, he smiles, and for the first time in years, the smile is filled with genuine warmth, as well as showing just how thankful he was that Blaine was there for him once again in his moment of need.

And Blaine is just glad that Kurt does still need him, and that he is still welcome within his life.

* * *

They grow closer again after that, suddenly returning to being the good friends that they used to be once upon a time. Kurt is no longer shouting at him all the time, no longer angry at the slightest thing Blaine does that frightens or annoys him. Blaine soon forgets his previous worries of pushing Kurt too far for a friendship, and feels even himself relax. A tension that has clouded over him for so long that he hasn't noticed before suddenly leaves Blaine, and things in his life seem a bit easier, just a bit brighter that now Kurt's back in it.

The movie nights Kurt had pushed away before soon appear in their lives again, and it's not long until they make a habit to hang out in that way every Friday. And sometimes, Kurt makes the effort to pick the movie.

* * *

Things soon begin to take a downward spiral again though. At the restaurant where Blaine sometimes plays the odd gig (mostly on Saturdays because that's when he can just unwind, no pressure pushing on him for deadlines for once), a new waiter starts joins the team. His name is Christian, and he's the type that is everything one would look for in searching for a partner.

Kurt, being the friend he was, would sometimes visit Blaine on the nights he would perform. It was after a few months when Christian joins that Kurt begins to notice it, and at first begins to think – maybe even hope – he's imagining it. But then he'll catch it again, the signs that he really doesn't want to see the truth behind.

It's in the looks Christian gives in Blaine's direction, the look of awe on his face when the other man performs a song, the times when he _thinks_ no one's watching him, but oh he's so very wrong. It's in the way Christian interacts with Blaine after a performance. Christian will be chatting – no, _flirting_ – and painfully obviously so – with Blaine, and Blaine will just laugh in response. And the sound of the two of them is enough to twist Kurt's stomach into knots.

It annoys him, because he doesn't know if Blaine is oblivious to Christians advances, or if he knows that he's throwing them out there. Blaine _is_ beautiful after all, and Kurt's always known this – ever since they first met at that staircase back at Dalton all those years ago. It just never really registered to him that others would see it too, even though he knows they would, that they _should_.

And in that way, Christian is a strange wake-up call. Because Christian is the warning Kurt needs. Christian proves to Kurt of what he'd forgotten as of late – that Blaine no longer belongs to him, and that he hasn't for a long, long time.

So when Blaine stops by at the theatre – a surprise to Kurt no less, as Blaine rarely shows up at his work, understanding just how busy Kurt was – Kurt can't help the feeling of jealously that had been swimming in the pit of his stomach ever since last Saturday night begin to surface again.

Still, Blaine's smile is somewhat contagious, and even with his emotions simmering inside of him, Kurt finds himself smiling back at his friend.

"Hey Kurt!" The cheery voice says, and Kurt knows that he shouldn't be swooning on the inside at the sound of it. Instead, he nods, saying hello back before finishing with the preparations he had been focused with before. Once finished, he then walks over to Blaine, remembering the need to keep his smile on his face.

"And what brings you here? There must be an intention behind your visit."

Blaine laughs at the words, and Kurt's smile involuntary grows wider. The older man looks at him, and Kurt notices that the smile he's wearing never fades.

"Well, I _was_ going to ask you if you wanted to meet up for lunch actually, but judging by what's going on here..."

Kurt watched as Blaine's glance moves around them, noticing just how messy and unfinished the perpetrations were. Christmas decorations were strewn everywhere, and Kurt swore to himself that if he saw anymore fake snow, he would actually take his first break since he ever started work just to avoid it.

"Welcome to a winter wonderland." He jokes, opening his arms wide at the mess around him. Blaine laughs again, and the two exchange conversation for a short while.

Kurt almost forgets the feelings of jealously from within him, those feelings instead being replaced with fun and laughter at just having Blaine in front of him. But then Blaine says it, the thing that brings all those feelings crashing back.

"By the way, you can still make it on Wednesday, right?"

Kurt blinked, honestly wondering what Blaine is asking about for a second. Blaine must have understood what his expression meant, as Kurt heard him begin to chuckle slightly.

"The charity gig, Kurt? You remember? The one I had to finish my deadline early for just so I could perform?"

And suddenly it all comes back to Kurt, and he feels terrible because he _did_ forget – and he shouldn't forget because this is something that's important to Blaine. And just as he's about to tell him a little white lie and say that he _didn't _forget, and tell him that he'll most definitely be there, he remembers that he really _can't_ make it, because he'd agreed to work late to help with finishing the final preparations that day. And he tries to tell Blaine how sorry he is, expecting Blaine to be mad, but he's not. Quite the opposite in fact. Instead, He just laughs, and shrugs it off as if Kurt had said 'no, I don't want a donut. Are you stupid those things are fattening!'

"Kurt, its fine. Seriously. It's Christmas time, and I know how busy things can get. I'll just ... see if I can drag anyone else to it instead. It's no big deal."

And then Blaine decides it's time for him to leave, and as Kurt watches him turn his back, the jealousy hits him again, and he can't help but think that that 'someone else' will end up being Christian.

And he really doesn't want that thought to become a reality.

* * *

Later that night, when he's in his apartment alone, Kurt allows lets himself release all his locked up emotions. Everything he had been holding inside suddenly spilling out, mixtures of anger, sadness, annoyance, jealously overtaking him – and Kurt doesn't understand how it's even possible for one person to feel so much at once.

And it's then, in the darkness of his otherwise empty apartment, he understands why he's feeling the way he is.

After all the years, he's still very much in love with Blaine.

But instead of feeling better after revealing this new ephipany unto himself, the reality of everything just made him feel ten times worse.

He reaches for his phone, and calls the first person that comes to his mind. And for once, it's not Blaine. It can't be Blaine. Not this time.

Mercedes picks up after a few rings, and Kurt's unsure of how long he spends that night telling her about all his problems, listening to every word of advice she can possibly give him and hoping he'll find the answer he's looking for.

* * *

On the Wednesday of Blaine's charity gig, Kurt finishes work earlier than he originally thought he would. He checks the time, and finds that there's just enough time to catch the last half of the gig if he wanted to. And he knows deep inside that yes, he _most definitely_ wants to. He wraps the silk scarf he had been holding around his neck, and makes his way to his destination.

Once he arrives, he slips in to the crowd at the back, moving in between the groups of people standing around as he does so. He hears Blaine's voice speaking, introducing whatever song it is he's going to sing next, and turns to look at the man standing on the stage. Kurt can't help the smile that creeps upon his face, and he listens as Blaine performs a song, one he's heard him sing time and time again at the restaurant.

And as that thought comes to his mind, Kurt finds his eyes begin to scan the crowd, unintentionally looking for the familiar sight of the waiter that he was expecting to bump into. But as he looks around, he notices that if Christian is there, then Kurt can't see him at all.

His eye's move back to Blaine, and as he does so Kurt notices that Blaine's travel in his direction, meeting his gaze. He notices the slight hint of shock spread across his face, before he settles into a smile, continuing on with his performance. His eyes linger on Kurt for a moment longer before moving away, and Kurt _knows_ that Blaine had seen him in the crowd.

Stupidly, he finds his own smile growing on his face, and he can't help but feel like a cage of butterflies have been unleashed from within his stomach.

* * *

Once it's over and the room around him is nearly empty, Kurt felt his phone vibrate. He reached for it, and read the text that is staring back at him. The words that are on the screen confirm Kurt's thoughts, and the butterflies attack him again. He walked off, and finds himself walking in the direction that Blaine had disappeared to a little while before.

He enters the room, and finds Blaine talking to someone, shrugging on his coat as he does so. Kurt notices that he doesn't recognize whoever he's talking too, and feels slightly relieved that they're not Christian.

Blaine turns around, and smiles when he notices Kurt standing there. Kurt smiles back and walks forward, the person from before walking off – not that either Kurt or Blaine would have noticed as they did so. Kurt notices that Blaine's smile is full of genuine happiness, and it's enough send his heart soaring.

"Hey!" Blaine says to him, and Kurt stops in front of him. He replies with his own warm hello, and watches as Blaine attempts to sort out the collar of his coat.

"What happened to working late?"

Kurt sighs slightly, and looks away. He can feel Blaine staring at him as he does, his gaze burning into his skin. And Kurt doesn't know why, but he feels like he's seventeen again. He feels his cheeks burning slightly – and he's hoping that he's not blushing, because he just doesn't do that anymore. He instead brushes the question off with a shrug, and resumes to answer coolly.

"I finished earlier than expected. A lot of the preparation was over, so it was only the odd decoration or too sort out. And for once, no one managed to break any of their costumes, so I was saved from having to play repairman to _that_ all evening."

He heard Blaine chuckle, and Kurt's glance moved back to look at him.

"Well, I for one am glad that things worked out that way for you, especially if it meant that I got the pleasant surprise of seeing you out there in the crowd."

Blaine turned to reach for his guitar case, and as he did so Kurt can only stare at him. For a moment, he's left speechless, unable to know how to respond to that. But before Blaine can notice it, Kurt pulls his calm mask back on, and just smiles again. He watches as Blaine does the same to him, and reaches for his hand.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Maybe they'll be a cafe open or something."

Kurt rolls his eyes then, because he knows it's late, and he knows that the only places in town that will be open for them buy any sort of drinks are _not_ places that sell coffee.

"Blaine, it's eleven. No cafes will be open."

Blaine stops, and Kurt can clearly see his mind working through that knowledge. Blaine probably thought it was still early, that somewhere would still be open. Not to mention, he really hadn't been expecting Kurt to show up in the first place.

"If you want coffee though, we could always go back to my apartment?"

And Kurt isn't sure where the question had come from, or if he had even really asked it, but it's suddenly out there. It's been asked, and Kurt realises that he's asked it because really, he hasn't hung out with Blaine since his visit to the theatre, and Kurt's missed him.

So when Blaine smiles, and agrees, Kurt felt a weight he hadn't known he'd been carrying suddenly lift itself from him. The two of them walk off, holding hands as they do so – and Kurt doesn't even try to remove his gloved hand from Blaine's warm one, because it comforts him.

* * *

They're in Kurt's small kitchen, Kurt busying himself with making the coffee for both him and Blaine, and Blaine sitting on a breakfast stool, warming his now cold hands as he did so. Kurt notices, and makes a joke about him not wearing gloves, and Blaine just shrugs in reply.

Kurt finally joins him, pushing a hot cup of coffee in Blaine's direction, telling him that '_that will warm your cold hands up_'. Blaine mumbled his thanks, and the two sat in silence for a while, just drinking their drinks and enjoying the others company.

After taking a long sip, Kurt furrowed his brow slightly, something suddenly hitting him in his mind. He looks at Blaine, noticing that Blaine's noticed the frown that's appeared on his face, and for the second time that night, finds himself speaking before realising it.

"I thought you said you were going to try and find someone else to tag along to the gig with you?"

Blaine pauses, and his glance suddenly moves away from Kurt. Kurt swears that he can sense something about Blaine, but he's not sure what it is. His mind races through all the options, and he watches as Blaine begins to squirm under his gaze.

"I – err – may have ... just said that."

Kurt raised his eyebrow then, and slowly puts his cup back down on the table. He watches as Blaine turns to look at him again, and – was Blaine nervous? He noticed that Blaine's hands moved, and that he was fidgeting with them. Yes, Blaine was_ definitely_ nervous. And Kurt knew that such a sight – well it was an odd one compared to the normal; calm and composed Blaine that everyone else sees.

"You see, I really didn't have any intention of asking anyone else to show up. I mean some of the people I know probably _would_ show up if I had bothered to ask, but I didn't bother. I sort of ... only really wanted to know you were there, to be honest. But when you said you were busy with work, I covered up with the lie that I'd invite someone else just so you didn't have to feel bad. And Kurt, don't say you wouldn't have felt bad – because I know you. You always feel bad when you have to cancel on someone."

Kurt didn't say anything, and instead just kept looking at Blaine. So all the worry he had in his mind that Blaine would replace him for Christian ... it had been for no reason? Blaine had no intention of even asking the waiter, no intention of asking anyone?

Kurt grabbed his cup and took another sip of the drink he had made, needing the distraction for a moment to let his mind think. Blaine continued to look at him, sipping his own drink, and Kurt knew that from the look in Blaine's eyes, those words had hidden meaning and thought behind them. Kurt knew Blaine as well as Blaine knew Kurt, and Kurt understood what he thought Blaine had meant.

... Or was he just being hopeful after understanding his own emotions finally?

"You didn't have to do that, Blaine."

Kurt looked at Blaine, meeting the slightly shocked look that he held in his eyes for a few moments. He shook his head, and sighed slightly, not knowing what else to say to add to the conversation.

Silence fell upon them again. Kurt looked away from Blaine, moving to adjust the scarf he hadn't removed from his neck with his free hand.

"I can't believe you even still _have_ that scarf."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine again, and noticed the amused expression on his face. He looked down at the scarf he was wearing, and suddenly understood what Blaine had meant. Kurt had been wearing it ever since the night after his call to Mercedes - only ever taking it off when he had been at work for fear of it being ruined -, but it never registered to him as to why. A small smile crept on his face, and Kurt's glance moved down to the table.

"I like it. It's comfortable, and practical – not to mention it works well with so many outfits."

He heard Blaine laugh, and turned to see Blaine shaking his head at him.

"Well, I'm, glad you still love it after all these years. I still remember how much of a nightmare it was for me to find it for you in the first place."

"I do remember Wes painting a rather large story of you searching endlessly for it until you eventually took his advice and just _brought it online_."

"What? I never considered buying it online beforehand okay? I just assumed it was one of those things you would only be able to find in a store. If I _had_ known you could get it online, I could have saved myself _a lot_ of trouble."

Both Kurt and Blaine laughed then, Kurt suddenly picturing Blaine – someone with literally _no _fashion knowledge, or very little at least - running around like a lost puppy as he searched for the thing that had once been at the top of Kurt's wish list.

Kurt looked back down at the table, the ghost of a smile hovering over his lips as his mind travelled back in time. He never really thought of what they used to be, remembering usually brought nothing but pain to him at how they had ended – mixed with even more pain that they likely could never return to those times. But for once, Kurt could think back on those thoughts, and all he could feel was his heart swell in happiness, happiness that once, when things had been simpler, the two of them really had something special to hold on to.

His hands lay on the table, and Blaine reached over, taking a hold of one of them with his own cautiously. Kurt's glance shot to Blaine's, and he could see that behind his eyes, Blaine was worried that he'd pull away from him. But he didn't. Kurt just stayed, enjoying the touch of Blaine's now warm hand on his.

The laughter from before had gone, and Kurt saw that Blaine was serious again, serious, yet holding a soft expression still. By the look of things, Blaine was thinking of the same thing as Kurt was, and Kurt was sure he could see a hint of sadness fall over his features. Blaine moved to rub small circles over Kurt's hand, and Kurt just let him – wishing that they could stay like that forever.

"There ... was another reason why I wanted you there. At the gig I mean."

Kurt's interest sparked, and he noticed that Blaine's nervousness had returned again. There was a pause, and Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened ever so slightly.

"You know, if I knew you were going to turn up half way through, I wouldn't have changed my original plan."

Confused, Kurt looked at Blaine, his brow furrowing. Blaine tried to force a smile at him, but it failed him, only reaching halfway.

"I wrote a song for you, you know? Well, I've written a lot of songs for you – to be honest. And I'm pretty sure you remember the older ones." The smile grew slightly then, but still wasn't as full as it should have been.

"But – I'd written a new one. Recently. I was ... hoping that the gig would have been a good chance for me to play it to you. A sort of early Christmas present, really."

Silence again, and Kurt just continued to look at Blaine, who was avoiding eye contact with him. Kurt could sense the fear, sense that Blaine was expecting him to react negatively, to push him away. And in the back of his mind, something was screaming at Kurt, telling him not to fall into this trap again, not to let his heart free on a battlefield.

But it was much too late for those warnings, because he had already passed them long ago.

"Play it to me?"

At those words, Blaine looked up at him, surprise evident in his features. Kurt watched as he struggled with words for a moment, before pausing, taking a breath, and then trying again to speak. His eyes tore into Kurt's like daggers, making sure that he had heard his words correctly.

"You want me to ... right here? _Now_?"

Kurt just nodded, and Blaine continued to stare. After what felt like an eternity for both of them, Blaine let out a sigh, and nodded in reply.

"Alright then. I'll just – grab my guitar then."

He squeezed Kurt's hand again before standing up, moving to where he had laid his guitar case earlier. Kurt watched as he walked out the kitchen, feeling his own heart beating rapidly in his chest. He quickly turned to where the cups – which were now empty – lay upon the table, and moved to put them in the sink – he'd wash them later – before moving into his living room.

When he walked in, he saw Blaine tweaking with the guitar strings, making sure that everything was how he wanted it to be before he sang his song to Kurt. He turned around, smiling nervously at Kurt, and he smiled in return – moving to sit on the sofa in the middle of his room as he did so.

Blaine moved to be closer to Kurt, still however maintaining some level of distance between them. His eyes never left Kurt's, and Kurt's never left his, and – after a brief moment of silence that filed the room, he began to strum.

Kurt listened to the tune that Blaine was playing on his guitar; a soft, calming sound that filled the room around them. His smile grew slightly, his mind suddenly telling him that this performance was private, that it was for him, and _only_ him, and that no one else in the world would have the same privilege that he was having right now. To have Blaine sing and play to him, a song that was meant, for _him_. The very thought made his heart swell.

And as Blaine's voice began to fill over the music of the guitar, Kurt's expression grew in awe. He had heard Blaine sing many a times, both back when they were still young, young and naive, to those performances he would play in the restaurant to scrap in a bit of much needed money. But it had been a while since he had heard Blaine sing like _this_. So ... intimately. So soothingly, so calm. His voice at that moment reminded Kurt of the type which would sing a lullaby, so full of emotion and meaning.

And it wasn't only that. No, as Kurt listened to the lyrics Blaine was singing to him - _really_ listened to what they were saying – Kurt was sure his heart had skipped a beat. The words, just like his voice had been, were full of meaning – and Kurt knew that everything Blaine was saying through his words; it was all true. Blaine was currently wearing his heart on his sleeve, playing all his cards at once, throwing the dice out there and just, risking it all, just to make Kurt _listen_, to make Kurt understand everything that was locked within him. To let him know what his feelings were.

So it didn't come as a surprise to Kurt when the first tear trailed down his face. Because everything Blaine was singing to him, all the emotion he was putting into it – it reflected everything he felt for him too.

They had made a mistake, a _huge_ mistake, but that had been in their past. Both of them regretted it, Blaine regretting that he hadn't given them a chance to begin with, and Kurt regretting that he hadn't fought harder for his belief in their love, especially when he had believed that it was strong enough to stand the test of distance and time. But they were older now, and hopefully – slightly wiser. Kurt had had his heart broken and stitched up again many times since him and Blaine had broken up, but no matter how many times he tried to move on, nothing could fix the huge scar on his heart that had been left by Blaine. No one could live up to him, no one could compare to him, no one could even come close to the perfect, beautiful, kind, wonderful, and oh so talented and heartfelt man that was in front of him then.

And it had always been that way. Kurt knew, but he had just simply been too hurt, too broken from their breakup to ever acknowledge it.

And he hoped – no, he didn't _hope_. He didn't need that anymore, because he _knew_ – that Blaine felt exactly the same way.

No matter what happened in the years inbetween, Blaine was always going to be the one for Kurt.

Before he knew it, Blaine finished his song, and the two of them looked at one another in silence for a moment. Kurt wiped away at the tears that were falling from his eyes with his sleeve, neither of them saying anything for short while.

Finally, when Kurt realised that he should probably respond in some way, that Blaine was probably waiting his reaction, _any reaction_, Kurt stood up. He watched as Blaine's eyes widened, the wonder at what Kurt was going to do written all over his face, and before Kurt knew what he was even doing himself, his lips were already on Blaine's, arms wrapped around his neck.

Kurt could feel Blaine freeze in shock, and Kurt began to wonder if he'd made the wrong move – if he should let go of him, his heart plummeting at the thought. But Blaine's arms soon wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist – Blaine having carefully moved his guitar to the sofa before. His lips responded to the kiss, and Kurt could feel every emotion he had been holding back fill him. Every fear Blaine had, every worry, every heartache. It was all the same as Kurt's, and as they both let go of the feelings that had been building up between them for so long, the feelings intertwined, dispersing in the air as finally, everything was right again. For the first time in years, Kurt felt complete, his heart no longer heavy with the pain he had been carrying, but instead just filled with the love he had for Blaine. Nothing else was on his mind other than that, not his worries about Christian, or the jealousy that had been building within him. Only love.

They eventually pulled out of the kiss – although neither of them really wanted to – and just looked at other, their gazes saying everything that words simply failed too. And in Blaine's gaze, he could see that all the love Kurt felt for him was just reflected back, and that Blaine felt exactly the same way about him.

Kurt placed a quick peck on Blaine's lips, before pulling back slightly, moving his arms down from Blaine's neck and travelling down his body, until finally reaching Blaine's hands – which were now placed upon Kurt's hips. Kurt pulled them off him gently, his gaze never leaving Blaine's as he did so, and with one hand he intertwined their fingers together. He looked at Blaine, a mutual understanding being shared between them, only through the way they looked at each other.

Nothing needed to be said. Words didn't need to be exchanged, as both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling then.

And so, in silence, Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened, and he began to walk backwards, heading in the direction that his bedroom was located, all the time pulling Blaine along with him.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine's the first to wake. He blinks from the bright sunlight outside filling the room around him. He tries to focus his vision, and realises once he can see where he is that the room he's in isn't his. For one, it's much too clean to be his.

Just as he's about to move, he feels something – _someone_ – move beside him, making him turn his head to face them.

And as he does, everything falls into place. Memories of the night before begin to surface, and Blaine isn't able to help it as the smile appears upon his face.

The fact that Kurt is there, asleep, lying in Blaine's arms – it's enough to make Blaine's heart soar. It's everything he's ever wanted, everything he thought he'd never have again, and everything he's finally got in his life. And as he watches Kurt's sleeping form, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest that signifies he's in a deep sleep, Blaine decides that he never wants to let go of the moment. That he wanted to seize it every day, to always and forever wake up to Kurt curled up beside him, knowing that that's where he belonged. Safe, and in his arms.

He'd lost him in the past, and Blaine sure as hell wasn't going to lose him again, not if he could help it. If Kurt wanted him in his life, he would be there – and after the night before, Blaine was more than sure that Kurt definitely wanted him as much as Blaine needed Kurt.

He snuggled down deeper into the sheets, careful not to wake Kurt as he does so. With his free hand, he traces a pattern down Kurt's arm, amazed for what feels like the millionth time in his life by how soft Kurt is, by how perfect he is. To Blaine, it really is as if Kurt is an angel, sent down from the heavens for him. Only Blaine would never tell Kurt that himself, knowing all too well that Kurt would just tell him off and remind him that he's not religious in any way.

He stops tracing patterns on Kurt's skin, and instead wraps his free arm around Kurt, and pulls him closer to him, still ever so careful not to wake him up. Blaine just lays there, absolutely content as he strokes his hair.

To him, there's nothing else in the world Blaine needs anymore.

Time passes, and eventually, Kurt begins to stir. As soon as Blaine senses Kurt move, he pulls him away slightly, giving Kurt some space. He watches as Kurt turns up to look at him, eyes still sleepy, but doesn't miss the smile that he gives him regardless.

"Hey." Came his sleeping angels voice, and Blaine's smile only widens.

"Hey." He whispers in response.

Before he knows what's happening, Kurt's lips are on his, and he responds for a brief moment before Kurt pulls away. Kurt snuggles into Blaine's chest again, wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly as he does so, and Blaine just returns to wrapping his arms around Kurt's body like he had been doing before. He hums a tune, not really sure what he's humming, but Kurt doesn't say anything. Blaine can feel his smile though, and it's enough.

It's always enough.

* * *

By the time Christmas day has reached them, all of their friends know that Kurt and Blaine are back together. The reactions had been mixed, mostly that of them being happy for both of them, and reminding them that really, why did they even break up in the first place? There is the soft sense of caution from some though, especially Finn – who Kurt had grown ever closer too since he became his step-brother – and of course Burt, who is always cautious and protective of his son, even though Kurt had moved out had grown up long ago. Blaine doesn't blame them, he understands it all – understands that Kurt will always be Burt's little boy no matter how old he is, and understands that, truthfully, they had seen Kurt become broken because of him in the past, so they have every right to be cautious of the two of them getting back together.

But when Kurt visits his family for Christmas – pulling Blaine along with him because a/ he knows if he doesn't Blaine will be alone for Christmas and b/ there is absolutely no way he is leaving Blaine alone – the caution is gone. As soon as they see how happy Kurt is, _how genuinely happy_ – which is a first in many years – and as soon as they realise that the reason for his happiness is Blaine, his family can't help but be happy for the two of them.

And for the first time in years, Christmas is like it _used_ to be again in the Hudson-Hummel household. And it's there – always has been, unwritten but in all their minds – that Blaine is, and probably always has been since he and Kurt had met – a part of their family.

* * *

Before they know it, it's the middle of Spring again. Or better yet, its exactly one year to the day that Blaine and Kurt had literally bumped into each other on that rainy day. A year that had been, no doubt in anyones mind – very much a roller coaster ride.

After Christmas, when Blaine returns to perform at the restaurant in between his writing, Kurt notices that Christian backs off his advances after learning Blaine's taken. Kurt almost laughs when Blaine is amazed by this, listening as his boyfriend wonders what he'd done that had upset the other man. And Kurt _does_ laugh when he realises that Blaine was very much oblivious to Christian's advances, finding it impossible that Blaine had been so blind to them.

But then its Blaine's turn to laugh when he realises that Kurt had been jealous, _insanely jealous_ at that – at Christian. Kurt doesn't understand why his jealously is such a humorous topic to Blaine, but after Blaine's reassurance ('_you really had nothing to worry about even if I had known he felt that way. I've only ever had my eyes on one man, and I'm looking at him now_.') Kurt suddenly realises that compared to Christian, he was always at an advantage with Blaine.

It _does_ shock him however when he learns that Blaine had been jealous of Aaron, and Kurt is pretty much speechless at that. He'd learnt over time that although he'd cried for the man – '_sobbed would be a better word'_, Blaine had interjected jokingly – he'd never actually fallen in love for Aaron. He had just wanted to feel wanted, and for a while when he was with him, he thought he was. At his confession, Blaine had just looked sadly at him, and brought him into a hug, murmuring in Kurt's ear that he would always be wanted, and loved, as long as he was with him.

As they spent an evening reminiscing over everything that's happened to them since the very beginning, over how far they've come, how strong they've become both as individuals and in their relationship, Blaine's mind suddenly clicks into place. He doesn't want this to end ... ever. He wants to sit and talk to Kurt forever, he wants to laugh with him, to cry with him, to sit and watch soppy movies together, to wake up and find him lying beside him, to ask him how his day was as soon as Kurt walks through the door.

And his minds made up – and didn't people say that this sort of thing is the hardest decision of your life? Because if it was, why had it been so easy for Blaine to decide? Was it because he had always known, deep down inside himself, that he would eventually reach this point in his life when it came to Kurt?

So the next day, while Kurt's working at the theatre, Blaine calls Mercedes – because really, she's probably the one that's been there for the both of them in their darkest hour, and probably the one that indirectly helped them get back together – and tells her of what he's planning, and if she can help him if she's not too busy. Excited by what she hears, Mercedes agrees, and Blaine can feel his smile growing.

And when he finds the perfect ring in the jewellers, Mercedes standing beside him and practically floating on cloud nine, saying over and over again how much Kurt is going to love it, Blaine knows that everything is all working out perfectly. He's not yet quite sure as to when he's going to ask for Kurt to marry him, whether it's going to be that night, tomorrow, or in a week's time, he just knows it's going to be _soon_.

* * *

**Extra**_**  
**_

Blaine tore his gaze away from the window for a moment, his eyes falling onto the man standing beside him – his husband (and the very thought of that still managed to send shivers down his spine whenever he thought about it, even though they'd been married for four years now).

Kurt's arms were wrapped around himself, a content smile that explained everything he was currently feeling so much better than words ever could brightening up his entire face. Blaine took in the sight in amazement, and knew that there was no other moment in his life where everything around him felt so ... _perfect_.

Finding the ability to speak finally, Blaine asked the first question that came to his mind.

"It was worth it all in the end, wasn't it?"

He watched as Kurt turned to look at him – almost reluctantly from where his attention had already been, and giving the attention to Blaine for a brief moment. Blaine knew he didn't have to explain what he meant by the question, that the bond both he and Kurt shared meant that Kurt had understood the meaning behind his words all too well. And so, when he noticed the smile on his face grow, Blaine already had his answer without having to hear the reply leave Kurt's lips.

"Completely."

And as the two of them turned back to look through the window again, seeing the face of their new angel on the other side, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. His own smile grew, and as he watched the tiny bundle of joy that left both of them so speechless wave to their new parents, Blaine was sure he felt his heart grow too.

Yeah, despite everything it had taken for them to get that far, despite all the obstacles they had faced in their relationship, and all the battles they had to face once they were eventually married - it had all been worth it in the end.

Their lives were, finally, perfect.


End file.
